The shape of your destiny
by Moonwalker lost
Summary: His past is forgotten, and his future is an empty book. Trapped in a landscape of blocks and pixels, with only his bare hands to aid him, what will he do to return to the unknown place he calls home?
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, it's little ol' me again. Sorry for my long absense, I just had too much work on my hands as of late, both mentally and emotional. Dont worry about "Naruto - Alternate path", I have NOT given up on that. Though as you already saw, it wont be the only story I'll be busy with. Yes, I too got caught up in the upcoming 'Minecraft fever' - great game, really. Though people who dont know minecraft will probably get confused, reading this Story. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>He was trapped in darkness, that was all he knew. Shadows of his past, and of his reality lingered in empty space, but were forgotten quickly.<p>

'_Where am I? Why am I here? Is this a dream? What-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a wall of brown _pixels_ appearing in front of his nose!

'_Pixels? This can't be real! What's happening to me?'_

He could only stare in disbelief at this endless barrage of differently toned, brown, square shaped dots.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? Is someone there?"

He got no answer. Curious, he raised his hand, and touched the surface of that brown…thing. It felt like…

"Dirt?"

'_I don't like this place, I'm leaving!'_

He had no idea where he was, or how he could find his way home, but that didn't stop him from doing _something_ at least. He wouldn't just sit around, and wait for something to happen!

Ironically, something happened just then.

Two Black boxes, and two grey buttons, along with a few lines of text popped into existence, just between him and the brown wall of dirt.

They looked just like this:

Create New World

World Name  
>[*black box*]<br>Will be saved in:

Seed for the World Generator  
>[*black box*]<br>Leave blank for a random seed

| Create New World |

| Cancel |

"….What the…. Hell?"

Was this the answer to his questions? Was this his way home?

For a second he thought about pressing the big grey 'Cancel' button, and just move on, but he was afraid of what would happen to him if he did, or what opportunity he would be missing.

So he decided to try this out, whatever this was.

For the world name he entered 'Home', in hopes of returning there, wherever that was. At first he was confused, and didn't know how to enter anything into those black text fields, but he figured out that he could use his thoughts, and his willpower to make the letters appear in the box. Then he looked at the second box for the 'World seed'

"Seed?" '_What the hell is a seed?'_

Though just as he asked himself that very question, it was entered into the box

"No! That's not what I wanted to…"

He leaned closer and tried to erase the letters somehow, but his knee came in contact with the 'Create New World' button, and instantly, the panels vanished!

"…enter…"

A moment later it said 'Generating Level', and 'Building Terrain', followed by bits of other information.

Just when he wanted to turn, and run, to wherever his feet could carry him, he blinked out of existence, and reappeared in a world so alien and familiar alike, it shook him to the very core.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to review, see you soon.<strong>

**~Moonwalker lost**


	2. First impressions

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First impressions<strong>

* * *

><p>There he was, a completely random person in a completely random environment. Or so he thought at first. Slowly, as he let his gaze wander, his mind began to recognise things from his mysterious past. Grass, trees, and flowers surrounded him…but something was strange about them. His gradually growing memory told him that tree trunks should be less…<em>blocky<em>? He then realised that the whole clearing he was standing in consisted of squares, rectangles and perfectly flat surfaces. Even the grass was flat, with no surface structure, whatsoever. He fell to his knees, and looked at the outline of a square, in the middle of the flat meadow. The whole surface was not a single piece of land, but rather a layer of completely identical cubes, grass blocks!

_No! that's not the way it should be! This is different…completely different from what it should be!_

He got to his feet, and staggered towards a tree to look at its trunk. And to his Discomfort the trunk of the tree wasn't in one piece ether, it too consisted of equal brown blocks! Even the canopies did!

He ran out of the clearing and through the woods, trying to escape the cubes, and the uneasiness they were instilling in him. He ran and ran, but everywhere he went, he saw nothing but blocks, blocks and more blocks, as his unease grew to panic. Eventually he reached a blocky mountain, that seemed to go halfway up to cloud level(even the clouds were blocky!). Part of him wanted to climb to the top, and have a look at the surrounding landscape, but the other part of him was fearful of what he might see. His curiosity got the better of him, driven by desperate hope. After quite a while of climbing up blocky ledges of stone, dirt, and grass, he reached the flattened top of the mountain, where his worst fears confirmed themselves. His panic was replaced with disbelief, as the world, as far as he could see, revealed itself as a massive amount of those damn square blocks! Suddenly he got yet another disturbing suspicion, as he turned towards where the sun should be.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

It was a square.

The sun was a firkin' SQUARE!

And that's where his nerves drew the line. He fainted, and fell flat on his face.

Well, so much for first impressions.

* * *

><p>When he woke up later that day, and finally calmed himself down enough, he knew he had to ensure his survival in this strange place. He couldn't know for sure, but he had a gut feeling that told him this place could be dangerous. And he was a person that trusted his feelings, so he found out.<p>

_Well I still don't know my name, and where I came from, but I guess I know myself a little better now._

It was late in the Afternoon, and he was still looking for a shelter. When his legs got tired, he leaned against a tree with his hand, and took a few deep breaths. The Air seemed to be extremely thin, as if it didn't exist at all. Yet, he had no trouble breathing.

That's when he noticed a slight difference on the trunk of this particular tree, he was leaning against. It had a small crack on its surface, right in the centre of a trunk block. When he ceased his hold on it tough, the crack disappeared!

_Strange…I wonder what happens if…_

And so he experimented with it for a while. He noticed that the crack would not disappear, and even spread over the surface, if he hit the block with a series of strikes. And the harder he hit, the faster the cracks grew. And then the cracks finally reached-

*Clunk!*

"Whoa…It's gone!"

Indeed, the severely cracked trunk block had seemingly burst out of existence in a shower of pixel-style wood particles. He just stared at the floating top of the tree and muttered under his breath.

"Call me crazy, but something tells me this has to fall down…"

Examining the weird tree from all angles, he found a miniaturised version of a trunk block on the ground, right next to the stump. He bent down to pick it up, but as he did, the small, fist sized cube hauled itself off the ground, and disappeared in his palm.

Somehow, that block was absorbed into his _mind_! When he concentrated he could see the wooden block. It was stored inside of him, in some kind of _psychic backpack_.

_It's an inventory! ...I have no Idea how I know that, but somehow I do…can this get any weirder?_

He extended his hand, palm down, about one block high over the ground, and concentrated again. He tried to expel the log out of his hand.

*Clunk!*

There it was! Returned to its full size, it was firmly stuck to the ground. Its mental image however, had vanished, and he was unable to place any more logs.

In the darkening light of the sinking sun he stood, staring at his hand, only beginning to realize the possibilities he would have in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, the next chapter will probably be out soon as well, but I think I'll update "Naruto: Alternate path" first. Leave a review, please.<strong>

**~Moonwalker lost**


End file.
